You Know So Well
by GrissleMcThornbody
Summary: A chance encounter at a flower shop. Redseb x Opacho


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or its characters.

We were both young when I first saw you. Your brown skin and poofy hair weren't foreign to me, but your large knowing eyes caught me off guard. I was just a punk then, and you were kind of strange. We were tangled up in a mess which stretched far beyond our understanding at the time. The fate of the world was at stake, but I just wanted to save my sister, just like you wanted to help your father.

Now I see you through the window. Your wide eyes are just as haunting as they were all those years ago. You stand out like a sore thumb in this place, but in a good way. Your skin glows like sweetened coffee against your bright orange dress. Perhaps I never noticed how beautiful it was since it was hidden by your poncho, or maybe it is just because we are older now. Your hair is as wild as ever, springing from your headband in curls so tight you can barely distinguish one from the next. I imagine it would look nice accentuated with one of my irises, or perhaps a rose.

Your eyes are wandering around the street in their knowing way, but you still haven't looked my way. There is a small smile on your lips as you glance at the shop across the street. Why don't you come this way? I'm potting a beautiful orchid, and there are some fresh cut hydrangeas in a vase. I'm not sure what type of flowers you like, but I'm sure I could help you find it.

You look glance up at our shop's sign. My heart is racing. I try to wipe the dirt from my hands onto my apron. I can see your eyes clearly now. The sunlight catches them so beautifully. They sparkle like the evening sky. There is that smile again. I can tell you are thinking about coming inside. I can always tell when a pretty girl is about to enter my shop.

You look into the window, and our eyes meet. It's as if you are seeing into my soul. You don't look away, but I do. I grab my scissors and begin to trim some crocuses. I'm being extra carefully to cuts the stems at the right angel... I mean angle.

The bell over the door chimes. I should wait before turning, so I don't look too desperate. One… Two… I place my scissors on the counter and make a slow turn towards the entrance. I think my palms are sweating.

It is not you. It's an old woman in flowery frock. She is smiling so cheerily at me that I'm tempted to call it sexual harassment. Besides that fact she looks fairly familiar. I think she creeps by here every so often. I look up at the window. You're looking at some of the fresh cut blossoms. My eyes might be deceiving me, but it looks like you're blushing.

I turn back to the woman who is inspecting the orchid beside me. I put on my happy worker face. "Welcome."

"It's more lovely in here than I thought," the woman says trying to make way to much eye contact.

I glance back at you. Your eyes are now hidden behind your thick dark lashes. It's almost as if you are smelling the flowers through the glass. I wonder if you actually can.

The woman clears her throat. I turn to her. She is scowling at me.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly. "What were you saying?"

"The orchid. How much?"

I look at the potted orchid and back at the woman. Suddenly my brain is not working well with numbers. I know that fresh cut roses are only… I can't remember that either. It could be five or ten thousand yen, but I really don't know. What would it be in American dollars?

"It's seven thousand yen M'am," I hear my sister say from behind me.

I look up at you. You're giggling in the window. It's probably at the ridiculous face I'm making. I wish all of my emotions weren't always so obvious. My sister accepts the woman's money, and I hand her the plant. I try to smile, but it's rather hard when I'm this embarrassed.

"Thank you," I mutter. "Have a good day."

The bell chimes as the woman exits.

Seyram looks concerned. I hate it when she gives me that look. I sigh.

"Are you alright," she asks, big eyes sweet and dopey as ever.

I nod. "Fine."

The bell above the door gives another chime and I look up. There you are, smiling, knowing eyes shining.

My face is hot. It's like my system is in lock down. What are the three "F"s? Fight, Flight, Freeze? I'm definitely doing the third. I can hear the sirens going off in my brain. System overload.

You walk straight up to the counter, never breaking eye contact. I hide behind my hand. I hear you giggle. It's like a baby's laugh, soft and unhampered.

The tension leaves my shoulders, and I look back up at you. Your full lips curve up under your button nose. I think I'm smiling. Your eyes lock with mine, and I start to feel a strange presence in the back of my head. It's full of light and air. That's when I see it's you.

You nod, as if saying I got the answer correct, but it could just be a coincidence. The smile on your face broadens.

"Don't worry, it's not," you say.

Seyram is uncomfortable; I don't have to look to tell.

"You are both a lot taller than I remember," you say cheerily. Then you turn to my sister. "I'm only slightly stranger than you."

I look. Seyram is red faced. I smirk. She shuffles away to the back of the shop, leaving the two of us alone. I'm not really sure how comfortable I am with that though.

"Why?" I hear you ask. I turn to see you looking smug. "It couldn't be that I embarrass you could it?"

"Of course not," I snap. I know I'm lying. You know I'm lying. "So?"

You giggle, and I feel lighter than a balloon. "I think it's cute."

I turn away.

"So, you think my skin glows?"

I feel my cheeks grow hot.

"And I'll get a rose please."

"What?"

"You said it would look good on me right."

You wink. I smile. I hand you a rose. You place in your hair.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

You leave. I smile.

"Okay."


End file.
